The Christmas Bug
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: On the Fourth Day of Christmas. Grantaire knocks on Enjy's door Christmas Eve, drunk as a whistle. All Enjy wants is to be left alone, all Grantaire wants is somewhere to crash. Part of my 12 Days of Christmas Series.


**Author's Note: First off, I am going to tell you before I have been starting each of my days of Christmas I have been leaving myself prompts to remember what each of them are. Thus, for this one, I share the prompt I left myself in hopes you will remember the intentions of perfection even if this fic goes sour.**

**Prompt: ****Les Miserables: Grantaire knocks on Enjy's door Christmas Eve, drunk as a whistle. "Ho, ho - nope, not a ho at all, are you? Why can't you be Jolly?" "Jolly's not here, idiot."**

Enjolras doesn't really enjoy the holidays. It just means most of his friends turn into lunatics for the festivities and forget all about all of the exams they've just endured.

This year, he's locked himself in his apartment on some notion he can hide out until it's all over. Only a bit of the holiday bug has hit him as he cooks himself a half-decent meal for once. That's before he hears incessant banging on his front door.

Enjolras opens the door on Christmas Eve and finds Grantaire sitting on the other side of it, drunk as a whistle. Enjolras groans. "What do you want, R?"

"Ho, ho – nope, not a ho at all, are you? Why can't you be jolly?" Grantaire slurs, ending with a mocking frown to match Enjy's frustration.

"Jolly's not here, idiot," Enjolras says as he tries to close the door on his friend.

Grantaire reaches his arm around and pushes the door wide open. "But you are, and the pleasantest company you are!"

"What do you want?" Enjy asks as he reluctantly shuts the door behind his drunkard friend, the one currently stumbling over to his bed.

"Comfort," Grantaire says as he runs into Enjy's room and plops on the bed. "Entertainment," Grantaire earns an eye-roll from Enjolras. "For you not to let a friend get stuck stumbling his full way home?"

"Fine, stay if you must," Enjolras answers, feeling a bit more sympathy as R curls up in his sheets. "If you throw up on my sheets, you are buying me new ones."

"Something to that effect," R mumbles as he drifts into a drunken coma of sleep.

Enjolras shakes his head and leaves to read, waiting a few hours before drifting to bed himself – almost forgetting R is there as he lays down on the opposite end and letting his eyes slip closed. It's morning when he's woken up with an incessant poking at his side. Enjolras peeks open through one winced eye. "What is it now?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Grantaire says with a huge grin. He lifts up the blanket, looking at Enjy's bottoms.

Enjy yanks down the blankets and outwardly glares at Grantaire. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"Just making sure the world hadn't," Grantaire says with a wink. "Oh, on that note, almost forgot."

Grantaire digs in his coat until he pulls out a sprig of a plant that's unfamiliar to Enjolras. "Very generous," Enjy says with a plastered-on smile as he takes it and climbs out of bed. "I'm just going to put it in some water."

Grantaire chuckles and climbs out of bed, snatching it back from him and runs an archway in the entrance to the kitchen, pining it up on there. "It is mistletoe, you idiot," Grantaire mumbles with a short laugh. "So our fearless leader might at least get a kiss this year. Loosen up his tight ass a bit."

Enjolras grabs onto R's hand and yanks him under the archway with him. "How does it work?"

"Now you're in trouble," Grantaire says before reaching his hand up to pull Enjy's face to his, mashing their lips together messily for a few moments before pulling away. "Two people under the thing – they have to kiss."

"That's rather idiotic," Enjolras replies, reaching up and plucking the plant from above their heads. He starts walking away, dangling the mistletoe piece behind him. One kiss and he's ready to get more into the holiday spirit, perhaps. Not ready to screw for the first time against his kitchen walls, but he's ready to give into the tradition as a halfway point. "You are coming, aren't you?"

Grantaire's eyes light up. "Merry Christmas to me," he says like a prayer before following Enjolras in.

Enjolras starts thinking Christmas perhaps isn't so bad after all. Even when their friends barge in uninvited a few hours later and he's only wearing red-and-green boxers stolen from Grantaire, he can't help but smile. Fearless leader caught be the Christmas bug – who would have thought?"

**Author's Note: I am not too impressed with this, but deadline was looming so I am posting this version now. I wish you a Merry Christmas. Please don't hate me for this. I might post a better version later. **


End file.
